


On Your Left

by falling4westallen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity participate in a charity marathon, and a little competition ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

"On your left!"  
Felicity yelled as she ran past Oliver for the second time in the Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer walk, they decided to participate in together.  
Oliver choose to briskly walk around the pathway to not draw much attention to how physically fit he actually was, no need to add more fuel to the fire for people that thought he was the Arrow. Felicity though decided that she wanted to show off and made a bet with him that if Oliver walked she could finish the 1 mile race before he finished his first lap. Oliver at the time laughed, and thought she was joking. But now that Felicity only had one lap to go he was starting to worry if he was really going to have to sing Madonna at Verdant.  
Oliver picked up his pace a little. He was almost to where he had first started the race and was slowly starting to feel more confident about winning the bet, and having Felicity wear green for an entire week. Its not the worst consequence, but something about Felicity in his color made him wild inside, and for a whole week... Let's just say in the end it would benefit them both.  
He was about 20 steps away from the end of his first lap when he heard Felicity's winded voice whisper in his ear "On your left." And then she was gone, running through the starting line with Oliver in her dust. Felicity high fived Dig who had been standing near the starting line, when she finished. Dig laughed and looked at Oliver, somehow he knew the look meant "Its your fault for doubting the power of your girlfriend".  
As Oliver passed through the starting line a couple seconds after Felicity, she jumped on his back and did her signature fist bump in the air. "I have conquered the beast!" She yelled happily. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at her excitement and he leaned his head back a little to look at her sweaty, yet still utterly gorgeous face. Their eyes connected. Blue on blue, and she leaned forward a little. Their lips joined and they kissed for a second, but both laughed and separated when they found the position to be a little awkward.  
"I hope your ready Mr. Queen", Felicity whispered in Oliver's ear, "Madonna is waiting."


End file.
